Itsutsu Banbara
Itsutsu Banbara(イツツバンバラ Itsutsubanbara) is the first Mutant Robot from Episode 1 of Inzuman. He is voiced by Motomu Kiyokawa while his human disguise is played by Kô Mishima. Appearance Itsutsu Banbara has a blue body while wearing red clothes. He has red tubes wrapped around his limbs, has three eyes on his legs and on his left-handed claw arm, and has an orange Mawashi around his pelvis. His most noticeable appearance are his five blue faces that are placed in front of his body in a vertical row. He has two faces on his body, one on his stomach and one on his chest, and the remaining three are on his tall head that has the appearance of the top part of a crescent. Biography One night, when a man named Watari Goro and his friend Marume Gosaku help save a woman and a boy, named Satoko and Katsumi respectively, from a group of foot soldiers called Phantom Soldiers, they find an insignia belonging to an empire called the Neo-Human Empire that suddenly turns into five blue faces with glowing eyes. One of the five faces reveals itself as Itsutsu Banbara from the Neo-Human Empire and reveals himself completely to the four. Itsutsu Banbara uses his Terra Splitter to create a fissure in the ground to scare them away and chases them to a nearby beach where he uses his Fire Breath to knock out Goro. Fortunately, Goro and Gosaku get saved by Satoko and Katsumi, who are later revealed to be members of a league called the Youth League. While Goro is being tested on own mutant powers, the leader of the Neo-Human Empire, Emperor Banba, orders Itsutsu Banbara to destroy Tokyo and attack it’s citizens. Itsutsu Banbara and the Phantom Soldiers go around Tokyo and start rounding people up to be killed in one spot. The Youth League manage to save one group of people where Itsutsu Banbara was waiting for them at and begins shooting out his Fire Breath at them in order to kill them. Fortunately, Goro arrives in a different form, named Sanagiman, and gets Itsutsu Banbara’s attention. Once Sanagiman fights off the Phantom Soldiers, Itsutsu Banbara shoots his flames at him. Fortunately, Sanagiman was able to mature long enough to summon his supreme power and become Inazuman. While shocked at his appearance, Itsutsu Banbara keeps shooting his flames at his opponent, but Inazuman manages to reverse the flames back at the Mutant, causing him to retreat away. Later, Itsutsu Banbara kills a biologist from Goro’s school, Dr. Ueda, and disguises himself as him in order to get to Goro. When Goro goes to see Dr. Ueda at his house, unaware that it’s Itsutsu Banbara, the disguised mutant puts him to sleep and prepares to kill him. Fortunately, Satoko and Katsumi arrive in time and manage to wake Goro up, warning him about the Dr. Ueda imposter. As soon as the Phantom Soldiers arrive, Goro heads outside and fights them off. Itsutsu Banbara, still in his human disguise, manages to capture Satoko and Katsumi and reveals himself to Goro, telling him that he killed the real Dr. Ueda. Angered about Dr. Ueda’s death, Goro summons his massive power and changes into Sanagiman. Sanagiman manages to save Satoko and Katsumi while also fighting off the rest of the Phantom Soldiers. Itsutsu Banbara then confronts Sanagiman and shoots his flames at him. While avoiding the flames, Sanagiman manages to mature long enough and summons his supreme power to become Inazuman. Their fight suddenly changes to the top of two buildings where Itsutsu Banbara sets the building Inazuman is on up in flames. Inazuman manages to jump off the burning building onto the ground below, but Itsutsu Banbara uses his Terra Splitter to create a tissue for Inazuman to fall in. Inazuman manages to fly back up and out of the fissure before it closes up and puts out the flames on the building with Lightning Typhoon. Itsutsu Banbara then uses shoots high-intensity flames at Inazuman and another building her was on, but Inazuman reverses the flames back at the mutant. Upon being hit by his own attack, Itsutsu Banbara jumps back down to the ground with Inazuman following afterwards and the two continue to fight each other. At the end of the fight, Inazuman jumps up into the air with Itsutsu Banbara to perform Lightning Kempo Strike and delivers a powerful punch to the mutant’s main face, causing him to fall to the ground and explode. Powers/Abilities Invisibility: Itsutsu Banbara is able to make himself invisible from the naked eye. If he wants to, he can only make his five faces visible while keeping the rest of his body invisible. Terra Splitter: Itsutsu Banbara can use his left-handed claw to create giant cracks into the ground that can cause earthquakes and destroy buildings. Pillar of Fire: From his main face, on the chest, Itsutsu Banbara can shoot flames from his mouth at a long distance. His flames can reach up to high-intensity flames, called High-Intensity Pillar of Fire. Teleporting: Itsutsu Banbara can teleport away whenever he needs to retreat. When he does teleport away, a bright flash quickly appears and then he vanishes. Sleep Hypnosis: Itsutsu Banbara can put his targets to sleep by looking right into their eyes and shine blue blares from his own eyes. High Jumping: Itsutsu Banbara is able to jump up high to the top of buildings. Quotes *''Itsutsu Banbara of the Neo-Human Empire is my name.''- Itsutsu Banbara’s first line. *''Inferior humans like you are worthless to the Neo-Human Empire. Die!'' *''Surprised? Wait until you see this!'' *''Humans who defy us must not be allowed to live.'' *''You impudent brats who defy Neko-Humans must die!'' *''I sent him to hell.''- After Goro asks where Dr. Ueda is. Trivia * Itsutsu Banbara’s name translates as “Five Banbara”, referring to the five faces he has. Category:Mutant Kaijin Category:Bodyparts Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:First Kaijin